


There for eachother

by Grumpykawa



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, One Shot, toukomaru - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8103985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grumpykawa/pseuds/Grumpykawa
Summary: Toukomaru Fluff.
Touko had a nightmare. Thankfully Komaru is there to comfort her.





	

It was a clear, pretty cold night in Towa city.

In this freezing night, two individuals in an apartment building, near the main street, slept huddeled together in a bed, trying to keep warm under the thin covers. The names of these two individuals were Komaru Naegi, a high school girl at the age of 17 and the popular author Touko Fukawa, only a year older than her comrade, whom she had traveled with through the streets of the city for a while now.

Usual, their nights were calm (after Komaru finally stopped stealing the sheets.), but tonight, something was wrong.

Komaru awoke, after feeling something beside her move. She opened her eyes tiredly and yawned, then turned to the side so see what was going on. In the pale moonlight she saw the silouhette of her comrade, shaking in terror and curled up into ball. The girl sat up a bit and put a hand on the older girls shoulder. She immeadiately pulled back, when her friend flinched in terror.

“T-touko? Are you ok?”, she asked careful, worry written on her face.

Touko didn’t react to her question. Instead she started mumbling to herself in her sleep.  
“No…no…nonono…”, she said quietly, her voice shaking in terror.

Komaru started to grow even more worried. She had never seen her friend in this kind of state before. Touko looked so frail, like as if a small touch could lead to her falling into dust.  
“Touko, wake up…please…”, the highschool girl said softly, not wanting to startle her friend.

Again, Touko didnt respond. Instead her state just got worse. Her mumbles turned more panicking, more terrefied every second.

Suddenly and without a warning, Touko shrieked awake, breathing heavily, as if she had just run a mile. She looked around in fear, before crumbling into sobs and curling up again.

Komaru was shocked, seeing her so strong friend, who pulled out of despair so many times, break this easily at a nightmare. Without even thinking twice, she put her arms around the writers shaking shoulders and pulled her into an embrace.

Touko immeadiately react to this, clinging onto the back of Komarus shirt, as she buried her face in her friends shoulder. She was still shaking violently, every breath followed by a sob.

Komaru pulled her closer, smoothing back Toukos long, purplish hair. She hold the writer tight, even though she way kind of worried about acciedently hurting her, because her friend felt so fragile, so small.

“Hey…Touko it’s alright…it…it was just a nightmare, im here now…”, Komaru said with a soothing voice, continuing to pet Toukos hair.

After what felt like an hour, the writer finally started to calm down. Her shaking disappeared and her sobs died down to nothing more but small whimpers. Komaru listened to her breathing, as it slowed down in relaxation.

Komaru stayed silent for another minute, before she asked:“What happened.”  
She frowned in worry as Touko immeadiately started to tense up again.  
“Y-you dont need to tell me if you dont want to”, she said softly, not wanting her friend to break down again.

“I-it’s n-not that…”, Touko spoke, her stutter worse than usual. “I-i…i just dont wanna…r-remember…”

“Thats okay,” Komaru said in response, still stroking the writers hair. “Whatever happened then…it’s in the past…it’s not gonna happen again and i will make sure it doesn’t…do you remember? We promised to be ther for eachother. So if you’re scared or feeling bad you can talk to me, ok?”

Touko nodded softly, already half asleep again. She clinged softly onto the fabric of Komarus shirt. She let out a small yawn.

“Shouldn’t we…lie down again if you’re tired?”

“N-no, offcourse not, i wanna sleep while im sitting upright-offcourse i wanna l-lie down”, Touko mumbled a little bit grumpy, but too tired to put any effort into it.

Komaru just chuckled, seeing as Touko had finally calmed down. She laid down, Touko still safely enwrapped in her arms, and closed her eyes. The rest of the night was peaceful, and they slept through, embracing eachother with warmth and safety.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. I also hope theres not to many grammatical errors in this, considering that my mother language is not english and this is the first time im really writing a fanfic and publishing it.


End file.
